megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable/Musique
Persona 2: Innocent Sin Original Single Kimi no Tonari (Single) Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Original Single Change Your Way (Single) Persona Original Arrange 2009 Maken X Maken X Remix Maken Shao: Demon Sword Persona 4: the Animation Singles Albums Arrange Soundtrack Persona 4: the Golden Animation Single '''Next Chance to Move On / Dazzling Smile''' est sorti le 10 septembre 2014. Ce single est sorti avec le premier disque de ''[[Persona 4 Golden Animation]]''. Le tout est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], écrit par [[Benjamin Franklin]] et [[Teppei Kobayashi]], et interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]]. Pistes #'''[[Next Chance to Move On]]''' #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:Thème d'introduction. #'''[[Dazzling Smile]]''' #:'''Paroles:''' Teppei Kobayashi #:Thème de fin. #'''Next Chance to Move On -Karaoke ver.-''' (''Next Chance to Move On -カラオケver.-'') #'''Dazzling Smile -Karaoke ver.-''' (''Dazzling Smile -カラオケver.-'') Albums '''Persona 4 Golden Animation Original Soundtrack''' (''ペルソナ4 ザ・ゴールデン・アニメーション オリジナル・ウンドトラック'') est sorti le 12 novembre 2014. Cet album, sorti avec le 3ème disque de ''[[Persona 4 Golden Animation]]'', contient les musiques originales à cette série. Le tout est composé par [[Tetsuya Kobayashi]], écrit par [[Lotus Juice]], et interprété par ce dernier et [[Shihoko Hirata]]. [[Shoji Meguro]] n'a composé qu'un seul morceau, écrit par [[Yuichiro Tanaka]], et interprété par Rie Kugimiya et Kana Hanazawa. Pistes #'''Friendly Conflict''' #'''Golden Days''' #'''Perfect Plan''' #'''[[Just Like the Wind]] -instrumental-''' #'''Sorrow''' (悲哀) #'''Fearful''' (fearful) #'''[[True Story]]''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Paroles:''' Yuichiro Tanaka #:'''Chant:''' Rie Kugimiya et Kana Hanazawa #'''A Little''' (a little) #'''A Downfall''' (a downfall) #'''Impatience''' (impatience) #'''[[Ying Yang]]''' #:'''Paroles:''' Lotus Juice #:'''Chant:''' Lotus Juice & Shihoko Hirata '''Persona 4 Golden Animation Original Soundtrack 2''' (''ペルソナ4 ザ・ゴールデン・アニメーション オリジナル・ウンドトラック2'') est sorti le 14 janvier 2015. Cet album, sorti avec le 5ème disque de ''[[Persona 4 Golden Animation]]'', contient les musiques originales à cette série. Le tout est composé par [[Tetsuya Kobayashi]] (avec des reprises de [[Shoji Meguro]]), écrit par [[Benjamin Franklin]] et [[Teppei Kobayashi]], et interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]] et [[Kana Hanazawa]]. Pistes #'''Prospect''' (prospect) #'''Jinglebell''' (ジングルベル) #'''Kung Fu''' (Kung fu) #:'''Chœur:''' Akira Kanzaki (神崎 晃) #:'''Guitare:''' ? Tokunaga #'''Get Carried Away''' #'''By any chance''' (by any chance) #'''Discouragement''' #'''[[My eyes only]]''' #:'''Paroles:''' Teppei Kobayashi #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Things left behind''' #'''Divine''' #:'''Guitare:''' ? Tokunaga #'''Signal Fire of a Counterattack''' #:'''Guitare:''' ? Tokunaga #'''Fight Alone''' #:'''Guitare:''' ? Tokunaga #'''[[Just Like the Wind]]''' #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Guitare:''' Takatomo Hamaguchi #'''Detachment''' #'''Long Way''' #:'''Composition:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Tetsuya Kobayashi #'''[[Dazzling Smile]]''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Paroles:''' Teppei Kobayashi #:'''Chant:''' Kana Hanazawa #:'''Guitare:''' Toshiki Konishi Persona 4: Dancing All Night '''Persona 4 Dancing All Night Original Soundtrack''' (''ペルソナ４ ダンシングオールナイト フル・サウンドトラック'') (en suspens) Pistes Disque 1 #'''[[Dance!]]''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata & Lotus Juice #:'''Paroles:''' Lotus Juice #'''Pursuing My True Self (ATLUS Kozuka Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #'''Studio Backlot (Lotus Juice Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Lotus Juice #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata & Lotus Juice #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka & Lotus Juice #'''Snowflakes (NARASAKI Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' NARASAKI (Nobuki Narasaki 奈良崎 伸毅) #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #'''Signs of Love (TK Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Tetsuya Komuro (小室 哲哉) #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka #'''Time to Make History (AKIRA YAMAOKA Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Akira Yamaoka (山岡 晃) #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #'''Heaven (Norihiko Hibino Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Norihiko Hibino (日比野 則彦) #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka & Teppei Kobayashi #'''Now I Know (Yuu Miyake Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:'''Arrangement:''' Yu Miyake (三宅 優) #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #'''[[Junes Theme]]''' (''ジュネスのテーマ (歌入り)'') #:'''Thème original:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Chant:''' Hiroko Kurotani #:'''Paroles:''' ??? #'''Shadow World (ATLUS Kozuka Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #'''Best Friends (Banvox Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Banvox #:'''Chant:''' Yumi Kawamura #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #'''Pursuing My True Self (Shinichi Osawa Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Shinichi Osawa (大沢 伸一) #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Yu Namba, RyoRca, Reiko Tanaka & Benjamin Franklin #'''Heartbeat, Heartbreak (TOWA TEI Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' TOWA TEI (テイ・トウワ) #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka #'''Your Affection (Daisuke Asakura Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Daisuke Asakura (浅倉 大介) #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka #'''Shadow World (DE DE MOUSE Shadow Swing Mix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' DE DE MOUSE (Daisuke Endo 遠藤 大介) #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #'''Reach Out to the Truth (Dancing on PERSONA STAGE)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka, Teppei Kobayashi & Lotus Juice #'''[[Calystegia]]''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Chant:''' Minako Kotobuki #:'''Paroles:''' ??? #'''So Baby Go For It, Feel the Vibe!''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Same Time, Same Feeling''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''As You Like It''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Period ("P4D" ver.)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Tanaka's Amazing Commodities ~Urban・Breeze・Elegant・Style~''' (''時価ネットたなか ～アーバン・ブリーズ・エレガント・スタイル～'') #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Chant:''' Masahide Takaya #:'''Paroles:''' Katsura Hashino #'''Collection''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Dance Hymn of the Soul (Disco In Velvet Room)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Chœur:''' Tomoko Komiya Disque 2 #'''Specialist (“Never More” P4D-EDIT ver.)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement original:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #'''Time To Make History (Original Full Size ver.)''' #:'''Composition et arrangement originaux:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #'''Your Affection (“Never More” P4D-EDIT ver.)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka #'''Heartbeat, Heartbreak (“Never More” P4D-EDIT ver.)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka #'''Best Friends (P4D-EDIT ver.)''' #:'''Composition et arrangement originaux:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Chant:''' Yumi Kawamura #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #'''Like a Dream Come True (“Never More” P4D-EDIT ver.)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement original:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #'''Signs of Love (“Never More” P4D-EDIT ver.)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka #'''Shadow World (P4D-EDIT ver.)''' #:'''Composition et arrangement originaux:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #'''Maze of Life (P4D-EDIT ver.)''' #:'''Composition et arrangement originaux:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata & Yumi Kawamura #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #'''Pursuing My True Self (Original Full Size ver.)''' #:'''Composition et arrangement originaux:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Yu Namba, RyoRca, Reiko Tanaka & Benjamin Franklin #'''Electronica In Velvet Room (P4D-EDIT ver.)''' #:'''Composition et arrangement originaux:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Never More (Original Full Size ver.)''' #:'''Composition et arrangement originaux:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Shigeo Komori #'''Reach Out to the Truth (PERSONA MUSIC FES 2013)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement original:''' Tetsuya Kobayashi #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka, Teppei Kobayashi & Lotus Juice #'''ROTTT -Izanagi-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''ROTTT -Jiraiya-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''ROTTT -Tomoe-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''ROTTT -Konohana Sakuya-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''ROTTT -Himiko-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''ROTTT -Take-Mikazuchi-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''ROTTT -Sukuna-Hikona-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''ROTTT -Kintoki-Douji-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''ROTTT -Izanagi-no-Okami-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Step''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Ai Meets Kizuna Festival''' (''愛meets 絆FES'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''New Days (“P4D” ver.)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Ms. Ochimizu''' (''落水'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Zone Time (“P4D” ver.)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Much More Than I Feel Like''' (''思ってるより きっと'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Deduction (“P4D” ver.)''' (''推理 (“P4D” ver.)'') #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Who's There? (“P4D” ver.)''' (''そこにいるのは誰? (“P4D” ver.)'') #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Border of Insanity (“P4D” ver.)''' (''狂気の境界線 (“P4D” ver.)'') #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''I'll Face Myself (...and I'll Keep On Dancing!)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Bindweed''' (''ヒルガオ'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''I Want Bonds...''' (''絆が、欲しい…'') #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement original:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Artificial Smile, Crocodile Tears''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Witness''' (''目撃者'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Consensus of Those Who Want Bonds''' (''絆を求める者たちの総意'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Smile (“P4D” ver.)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #'''Never More (“P4D” ver.)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka Disque 3 #'''[[Dance!]] -Long Mix-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata & Lotus Juice #:'''Paroles:''' Lotus Juice #'''Studio Backlot (Lotus Juice Remix) -Long Mix-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Lotus Juice #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata & Lotus Juice #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka & Lotus Juice #'''Snowflakes (NARASAKI Remix) -Long Mix-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' NARASAKI #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #'''Signs of Love (TK Remix) -Long Mix-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Tetsuya Komuro #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka #'''Time to Make History (AKIRA YAMAOKA Remix) -Long Mix-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Akira Yamaoka #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #'''Heaven (Norihiko Hibino Remix) -Long Mix-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Norihiko Hibino #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka & Teppei Kobayashi #'''Now I Know (Yuu Miyake Remix) -Long Mix-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:'''Arrangement:''' Yu Miyake #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #'''Best Friends (Banvox Remix) -Long Mix-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Banvox #:'''Chant:''' Yumi Kawamura #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #'''Pursuing My True Self (Shinichi Osawa Remix) -Long Mix-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Shinichi Osawa #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Yu Namba, RyoRca, Reiko Tanaka & Benjamin Franklin #'''Heartbeat, Heartbreak (TOWA TEI Remix) -Long Mix-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' TOWA TEI #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka #'''Your Affection (Daisuke Asakura Remix) -Long Mix-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Daisuke Asakura #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka #'''Shadow World (DE DE MOUSE Shadow Swing Mix) -Long Mix-''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' DE DE MOUSE #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #'''Signs of Love (Funky Home Mix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' ??? #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka #'''True Story (ATLUS Kozuka Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Ryota Kozuka #:'''Chant:''' Rie Kugimiya #:'''Paroles:''' Yuichiro Tanaka #'''The Fog (ATLUS Konishi Remix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #'''Heartbeat, Heartbreak (Cloudy Step Mix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' ??? #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka #'''Reach Out to the Truth (Bright Other World Mix)''' #:'''Thème original:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' ??? #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka, Teppei Kobayashi & Lotus Juice Drama Persona 4 Golden Animation (Livrés avec les Discs 2 et 4) Persona 3: the Movie Spring of Birth Album A Midsummer Knight's Dream Album Falling Down Album Winter of Rebirth Single Pistes Galerie Album Strange Journey Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker '''Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker Original Soundtrack''' (''デビルサバイバー2 ブレイクレコード オリジナルサウンドトラック'') est sorti le 22 juillet 2015. Cet album réunit les morceaux de la [[Devil Survivor 2 OriginalSound Track|précédente bande-son]], plus les compositions originales de [[Shoji Meguro]]. Pistes Disque 1 #'''[[Meguru Sekai|Rotating World]]''' (''廻る世界'', ''Meguru Sekai'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Paroles:''' Shigeo Komori #:'''Chant:''' Hiroshi Kamiya #'''Threat and Vulnerability''' (''脅威と脆弱性'', ''Kyōi to seijakusei'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Triangulum''' (''トリアングルム'', ''Toriangurumu'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Providence''' (''摂理'', ''Setsuri'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Break the Record''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''At Last''' (''at Last'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Grand Finale''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #'''Triangulum –extended ver.–''' (''トリアングルム –extended ver.–'', ''Toriangurumu –extended ver.–'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro Disque 2 #'''[[Mugen no Sekai|World of Illusions]]''' (''夢幻の世界'', ''Mugen no Sekai'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenji Ito #:'''Arrangement:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #:'''Paroles:''' Teppei Kobayashi #:'''Chant:''' Kinuko Saga #:'''Guitare:''' Toshiki Konishi #'''Exploration''' #:'''Composition:''' Kenji Ito #:'''Arrangement:''' Kenji Ito/Atlus #'''The Enigma Deepens''' (''深まる謎'', ''Fukamaru nazo'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenji Ito #:'''Arrangement:''' Kenji Ito/Atlus #'''Desperate Situation''' (''絶体絶命'', ''Zettai zetsumei'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenji Ito #:'''Arrangement:''' Kenji Ito/Atlus #'''Attack''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atlus #'''Crumbling Routine''' (''崩壊する日常'', ''Hōkai suru nichijō'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atlus #'''In the Devastated Town''' (''荒廃した街で'', ''Kōhaishita-gai de'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atlus #'''Challenge to the Fate''' (''運命への挑戦'', ''Unmei e no chōsen'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenji Ito #:'''Arrangement:''' Kenji Ito/Atlus #'''Shudder''' (''戦慄'', ''Senritsu'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atlus #'''Heroes Have No Fear''' (''勇者は懼れず'', ''Yūsha hao sorezu'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atlus #'''JP's - Geomagnetism Research Department''' (''ジプス-指定地磁気調査部'', ''Jipusu - shitei chijiki chōsa-bu'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenji Ito #:'''Arrangement:''' Kenji Ito/Atlus #'''Confrontation''' (''対峙'', ''Taiji'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenji Ito #:'''Arrangement:''' Kenji Ito/Atlus #'''Devil Auction''' (''デビオク'', ''Debi oku'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenji Ito #:'''Arrangement:''' Kenji Ito/Atlus #'''Special Auction''' (''スペシャルオークション'', ''Supesharu ōkushon'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atlus #'''A Moment of Rest''' (''つかのまの休息'', ''Tsuka noma no kyūsoku'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atlus #'''Dark Clouds''' (''暗雲'', ''暗雲'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenji Ito #:'''Arrangement:''' Kenji Ito/Atlus #'''Countdown''' #:'''Composition:''' Kenji Ito #:'''Arrangement:''' Kenji Ito/Atlus #'''Septentrion''' (''セプテントリオン'', ''Seputentorion'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenji Ito #:'''Arrangement:''' Kenji Ito/Atlus #'''Break Out''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atlus #'''Over the Brink of Death''' (''死線を越えて'', ''Shisen wo koete'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atlus #'''Devil Fusion.exe''' (''悪魔合体.exe'', ''Akuma gattai.exe'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenji Ito #:'''Arrangement:''' Kenji Ito/Atlus #'''Anguished One''' (''憂う者'', ''Ureu mono'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atlus #'''Connected Hearts''' (''触れあう心'', ''Fureau kokoro'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atlus #'''Requiem''' (''レクイエム'', ''Rekuiemu'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenji Ito #:'''Arrangement:''' Kenji Ito/Atlus #'''Battle of the Brave''' #:'''Composition:''' Kenji Ito #:'''Arrangement:''' Kenji Ito/Atlus #'''Decisive Battle with a Sworn Friend''' (''盟友との決戦'', ''Meiyū to no kessen'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atlus #'''Elegy''' (''エレジー'', ''Erejī'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenji Ito #'''The Operation Starts''' (''作戦開始'', ''Sakusen kaishi'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atlus #'''Will of the Species''' (''種の意志'', ''Tane no ishi'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenji Ito #:'''Arrangement:''' Kenji Ito/Atlus #'''Akashic Records''' (''アカシックレコード'', ''Akashikku rekōdo'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenji Ito #:'''Arrangement:''' Kenji Ito/Atlus #'''Overseer of the World''' (''世界の管理者'', ''Sekai no kanrisha'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atlus #'''A New Order''' (''新たなる秩序'', ''Aratanaru chitsujo'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atlus #'''Dawn''' (''夜明け'', ''Yoake'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atlus #'''Memories of the Firmament''' (''宙の記憶'', ''Chū no kioku'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenji Ito #:'''Arrangement:''' Kenji Ito/Atlus #'''Beyond the Firmament''' (''宙の彼方'', ''Chū no kanata'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Kenji Ito Animation Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs the Soulless Army Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs Demon King Abaddon Devil Summoner: the Drama Singles Album Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Original 2013 Persona Music Live/Fes/Box 2007 2009 2013 2014 Versions originales Autres=